Dust particles must be removed from chimney gases of factories to improve the environment and comply with legal environmental standards. A number of methods are available for the dust collection of the outgoing gases. For example, bag filters, electrostatic precipitators (ESP) and cyclones have been used in the past. Kwasniak, Application of the Multiwir Method to Separation of Droplets and Solid Particles from Gases, Institute of Chemical Engineering, Technical University of Lodz, ul, Zwirki 36, 90-924 Lodz (Poland), pp 211-2151 hereby incorporated by reference has suggested the use of `Multiwir` packaging to separate droplets and solid particles from gases. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,451 for an "Apparatus for Heat Transfer from Dust Laden Gases to Fluids", which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes the use of Multiwir packaging has been extended to remove solid particles and at the same time to recover waste heat out of dust laden gases. Multiwir, which is a type of filter consisting of a number of parallel plates, as shown in FIG. 1, is explained in further detail below.
In many cases the removal efficiency achieved with cyclones, ESP or in Multiwir is not sufficient to meet legal standards created for the protection of the environment. For example, if there is a large number of smaller (finer) particles present that are difficult to remove from the gases, or if the gas flow rate or the dust load has been increased substantially as compared to the amounts anticipated in the original design of the dust removal system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a substantial increase in the efficiency of dust removal, by dedusters to comply with legal standards and to benefit the environment.